


Men in Tights

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, balletau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(not complete)prompt: dean is a football player and cas is a male ballerina and dean has to take lessons with him because maybe he was injured or slow. he's not homophobic but (is) still displeased about doing something so girly until he sees cas being this beautiful creature on stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempusborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/gifts).



> sorry i take so long to update, sometimes i'm so busy i just completely forget.  
> this is on wattpad and i've just posted it on here so yeah.. sometimes i might forget to update one or something so sorry if i do! enjoy!

**Chapter 1**  
  
 _Dean:_  
  
Dean sprinted across the field, shoulders forward, and the football tucked snugly in the crook of his arms. The crowd roared as they watched their golden boy, their all-star player in action. Last winning point! Dean thought to himself, and pumped his legs faster. His heart was pounding furiously and his breathing was uneven as he neared the goal line, barely acknowledging the other team as he threw himself forward. As Dean sailed through the air, a defender from the other team tackled him from the left, and the impact threw him off course and on to the ground. Players from the other team piled onto them, and for a moment it seemed they were purposely trying to hurt Dean, sticking out their arms, elbows, and legs as they fell. An elbow connected with Dean's knee, and he gave a grunt as the ball was ripped from his hands. He was given another kick as they got off him and ran off with the ball, leaving him holding his knee in pain as he bit his lips, to keep from crying out in agony. The crowd silenced, waiting to see if Dean would stand up.

But he never did.

Two medics began to run towards him, pushing a stretcher between the two. Dean was carried onto the it, and carted away as the audience followed the trio with watchful eyes, a few of them with tears in their eyes. 

  
_Three Months Later_

“Dean  _run_  faster!” The coach screamed at him. “You were the pride and joy of Kansas, and now you run slower than Schneider!” Dean stopped running and gave his team mate an apologetic look, before turning around and glaring at his father.

“Dad I think that’s enou-“

“That’s coach for you on the field,  _Dean._  You’ve turned weak, boy. You can’t do anything right. You had one job; look after Sammy, and now where is he? HUH DEAN? TELL ME. You're a  _failure_. A  _disappointment._ ” They glared at each other, anger flaring up in both their eyes as they tried to stare each other down. Dean’s hands fisted into a ball; John had hit a nerve.

  
“THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SAMMY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!” Dean yelled; but they both knew it. It  _was_  Dean’s fault that Sam was gone.

“ _Really Dean?_ ” John pushed his older son, and smirked when Dean’s left knee gave out from under him. Dean landed on the floor in a heap, clutching at his knee. “Weak.” John spat at him, and walked away from him. As Dean watched his father leave with a bottle of whisky in hand, he finally gave up. He let Bobby and his team mates help him up and drag him to the locker room, his eyes never leaving his own father’s retreating back. He was right, Dean thought to himself. I _am_ weak.


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd- sorry for any mistakes...please tell me if you see any!

"Son, you can't blame yourself for that, you hear?" Bobby grabbed Dean's arm and tugged Dean away from the rest of the team.  
 

"Listen, about your knee…"

 

"Bobby. Don't."

 

"No. Listen to me you idjit. My friend, Ellen Harvelle--- she's a physical therapist, and she suggested something." Bobby reached into his pockets and pulled out a ticket.

 

"This. Dress formally and be there on time."  Dean warily took the ticket and looked at it.

 

"Bobby...this is a ticket to a ballet show. Is this some kind of joke? Everyone else is gonna think I'm a girl!" Dean glanced around quickly, before turning back to look at Bobby.

 

"Be there at seven sharp. Wear a suit." Dean groaned loudly, flinging his arms into the air.

 

"BUT I HATE SUITS."

 

"Shut up you idjit. Now go shower, you smell like crap." Bobby gently pushed Dean away, and watched as Dean

retreated back into the locker room, cussing Bobby under his breath.

 

"I can still hear you!" Dean's shoulder slumped, and began sulking as he walked.

\--------

At seven pm sharp, Dean stepped out from his impala in a suit, and handed his keys to the chauffeur.

  
"Don't scratch my baby!" Dean gave the chauffeur a pointed look, before giving the man a friendly slap on the back.

 

"Y-Yes Mr. Winchester! I'm a b-big fan! I promise I won't scratch your car!" The chauffeur gave Dean a determined look, before getting in the car and driving away. Dean sighed, and then began to sulk once more when he saw Bobby at the entrance.

 

"Let's go, we don’t want to be late now, do we?" Bobby smirked at Dean's defeated look, and dragged him into the building.

 

"So how is this going to help my knee?" Dean asked, his doubt written all over his face.

 

"I'll tell you later. Settle down and watch the show. And shut your trap." Dean glared at Bobby, but did as he said.

 

As the curtain opened, Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the classical music blaring out. Bobby glared at him before smacking him, and turned back to watch the show.  **_At least I get to stare at girls,_** Dean thought to himself. As if knowing what Dean was currently thinking, Bobby nudged Dean with his foot. Dean watched the girls as they twirled, when half way through the dance the music suddenly picked up the pace.

That's when he came on. The most beautiful man Dean has ever set sight on. The man's movements were graceful and fluid, dancing around the stage as if gravity had no effect on him. The lights created a halo around him, and for a split second Dean thought he looked like an angel. _ **You're going crazy**_ , Dean thinks, but he couldn't help but lean forward in his seat. **_Beautiful,_** Dean couldn't help but think to himself. **_Absolutely beautiful._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it so far-- comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Sorry it took so long to update... I've been extremely busy, especially with SAT and IB exams.. Forgive me!  
> Un-beta'd

"C'mon now Dean. Let's go meet the lead dancer" Bobby said, steering Dean towards 'Employees Only' door.

"Wait, we get to meet him?" Dean immediately perked up, but kept a neutral face in an attempt to hide his excitement.  Bobby grinned at him, but decided not to call him out.

"Yeah, what do you think we came for?" Bobby pushed open the door, and stepped inside the room.

"Uh...my knee?" Dean shot Bobby a confused glance, when suddenly someone stepped in front of them.

"No way! Bobby?" The man Dean saw earlier hugged Bobby, before stepping back to look at Dean.

"Dean, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, Dean."

"Please, call me Castiel….Jimmy is just a pseudo name." Castiel stuck his hand out for Dean to shake, and Dean hesitated  a little before shaking the mans hand.

"Uh...Nice to meet you," Dean replied, shooting the man his signature media smile, even though he felt himself go weak a little at the knees at Castiel's smile. Those eyes...So friggin' blue… Suddenly Bobby slapped Dean on the back, clearing his throat loudly before shooting Dean a glance. Dean snapped out of his trance, and grinned sheepishly back, feeling a flush come on.

"So Dean. You'll be working with Castiel here for a few months on your knee."

"Wait what?" Dean's demeanor immediately changed, as he felt a rush of embarrassment and anger. 

"I am NOT doing ballet. It's..its.." Dean felt panic rise in himself, and took a step back from the two men.

"It's what?" Castiel snapped, his blue eyes hardening. Bobby shot Dean a warning look, the warning clear in that one glance. Dean quickly composed himself, putting on a flawless façade to hide his guilt.  I didn't mean to...how is this even my life.

"I'm a football player. ..The boys will laugh if they find out. Hell this will be all over tabloids! My reputation is on the line!  I'll be laughed at for being g-" A hurt look flashed across Castiel's face. Shit.

"Do you want to play football again or not?" Bobby cut Dean off quickly, his voice rising with anger.

"Show some respect Dean. This is for your own good. Now quite yapping, you start tomorrow." Bobby turned around and left in a huff, leaving Dean and Castiel standing there awkwardly in Castiel's dimly lit dressing room. Castiel opened his mouth to talk, but Dean shut him down.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said, bitterness dripping from every word. He turned around to leave as well, but felt a stab of guilt when he saw Castiel's face fall, hurt swirling in his eyes.  Dean was too mad at the moment to say anything, so he quickly left, before he said something he regretted.

"Bye.." Dean heard a quiet voice whisper, before the door slammed shut. I'm a friggin' asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..what'd you think of Dean's reaction?


	4. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all your understanding and support guys! So... exams are over... as well as SAT. All I have is working out and intern (and yay its also summer time!) Sorry for the late update... anyways enjoy!

Dean jerked awake when 'Heat of the Moment' began to blare throughout the room. He grumbled loudly, before blindly reaching out for the alarm clock. His hands patted the his bed side table for awhile, before finding the alarm clock radio and smacking it shut. Dean looked at his clock, cursing softly under his breath when he saw the time.

"Seven bloody am on a Saturday morning and I'm awake? Friggin' gonna kill Bobby." Dean sighed and lied there for a few minutes, before he pushed himself off his bed and rubbed his eyes. At that moment, his phone lit up and 'Back in Black' began to play. Dean picked up the phone, and grumbled when he realized it was Bobby.

"Yes dear?" Dean sniped, his annoyance at being woken up so early seeping through his voice.

"Don't give me lip boy." Dean began to roll his eyes, when Bobby added, "and don’t you roll your eyes at me." Dean stopped mid-roll, and began to pout. "I want you there in an hour. Don't even think about not showing up boy!" Bobby nagged him a little more, before Bobby unceremoniously hung up on Dean while Dean was in a middle of a sentence.

"Grumpy old man," Dean mutters, before getting up. He picked up his sweatpants hanging off his bedframe, and slipped it on before heading to his bathroom.

In 20 minutes Dean was showered and ready, but decided he was too lazy to shave. He looked himself in the mirror, and studied his attire. Black tee and a paid of fitting sweatpants; basically his pajamas. He gave himself an approving nod and shrug before going to the door to slip on his sports shoes. Dean left his flat, and got into the elevator. As he zoned out the elevator stopped, and a red-headed girl got in.

"Hi!" She said brightly, while shooting him seductive smile. Dean smiled, winking at the girl as he stepped aside to make space for her. 

 "I'm Anna." 

"Dean Winchester."

"Oh I know who you are big boy," Anna shot back, before giving him another coy smile. "I'll catch you later then." Anna walked out of the elevator, sauntering  towards her car across the street. Dean grinned while eyeing her ass, before stepping out as well, and headed towards his baby. He got in and turned up his music whilst rolling down his window, bobbing his head to the music as he peeled off the road.

 

\---------

 

Dean stood outside the dance room door, sighing as he reached to turn the knob. Here goes nothing. He stepped inside and was met with the sight of Castiel twirling in the air, before landing and gracefully doing a split. Castiel did a slow circle with his body, his hands stretched out above him, moving with the beat of the music. Dean lost his breath for a moment,  _he's absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on…you know what? This might not be so bad after all._  Suddenly Castiel stopped his movements, noticing Dean standing in the doorway. Castiel stood up and walked over to his stereo, stopping the music before turning around to face Dean.

"You came!" Castiel said, sounding surprised as he cautiously headed towards Dean.

"Yeah..I did" Dean breathed out, before walking forward. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Castiel broke the moment and glanced at Dean's pants.

"Those...won't do." Castiel gave disapproving looks at Dean's sweatpants and shoes, before sighing.

"Then what the heck am I supposed to wear?" Dean asked loudly, before glancing at his pants and shoes. Castiel flinched a little at his loud voice, and Dean instantly began to feel bad.  _Still..I'm not getting into tights._  Castiel met Dean's gaze, before sighing.

"Tights Mr. Winchester… Tights and ballet flats." Castiel sounded slightly annoyed, and his annoyance flashed in his eyes as well, and Dean grimaced slightly.

"I don’t… own any.." Dean lowered his voice, and grinned sheepishly at Castiel. Castiel smiled a little,  before shaking his head. 

"Don't worry about it for now. Let's do some stretches first. Though I need you to take off your shoes if you are going to step inside Mr. Winchester." Dean grunted at the name, before his anger flared 

"Don't call me that. That's my father, not me." Dean spat harshly. "Call me Dean," he said, softening his tone at Castiel's kicked puppy face look. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just...bad blood you know?" Dean shot Castiel a smile, and took of his shoes and socks. 

"Let's get started shall we?" Dean grinned, and stepped towards Castiel. Castiel  shot back an unsure smile, and nodded slightly.  **This man is attractive,**  Castiel thought to himself as he lead Dean to the bars next to the mirrors. **Especially his eyes...**

**\-----**

40 minutes later Dean groaned out.

"I literally can't go down anymore!" Castiel smiled at him.

"Yes you can, Dean. Take deep breaths, and lean forward a little more." Dean began to dramatically inhale and exhale, grinning when Castiel began to chuckle.

"Be serious now Dean," Castiel chastised half heartedly, before he caught Dean's gaze. They began to stare at each other  once more, and slowly Castiel began to lean forward. Dean's heart began to quicken. What the hell is wrong with me? Castiel suddenly broke the gaze with a shuddering breath, before hesitating a little and putting his hand on Dean's back.

"I know you're not seriously stretching Dean" he said with a small smile, and giving Dean's back a slightly small push forward. Dean grinned.

"You're right, I'm not." Castiel rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"Tilt your foot. Yeah, you got it. Just a few more seconds now." Castiel smiled and gave Dean the thumbs up, before hesitantly putting out his hands to help Dean up.

"Thanks," Dean smiled brightly at Castiel, and pulled himself up. "See ya soon yeah?" Dean walked over to his socks and shoes and bent down to put them on.

"Yeah. I think sometime next week we have another lesson." Castiel walked towards the coat hangers and grabbed his trench-coat off the hooks.

"Great. See next week then Cas!" Dean left the room with a smile, and Castiel jumped when the door banged shut. Castiel stood there for a few more seconds before shaking his head, and slipping his coat on. For some reason, he couldn't wait until next week. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys spot mistakes please tell me, I don't have a beta so yeah.. thank you! Also, if I make a twitter would you guys follow it? You could totally tweet me messages to remind me to update haha.. i have tumblr btw bookem-assbutt.tumblr.com!
> 
> ONE LAST IMPORTANT THING
> 
> would you guys like things from castiel's perspective? should i add it on here or seperate?
> 
> thanks for all your help and feedback guys!


	5. Tight on the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared a chapter of Castiel's POV! Thanks for your comments, your patience, and understanding. You guys are honestly the best! Enjoy!

"Bobby, I still don't understand how ballet helps?" Dean asks through the phone quietly, before glancing around and taking another sip of his beer. Bobby sighs at the other end of the phone.

"Look, I don't know all the big doctor words but long story short, the stretching Castiel does with you helps decrease the pain and later on he'll help with the strengthening part. You can't go to practice right now, but lazing around all day will make your joints stiffen, and that's no good. And I know you won't get off your lazy ass to do it yourself. So quit your yapping and be a good boy. And plus, it probably helps that Castiel has nice  facial features eh? Don't think I didn't notice those looks you gave him!" Bobby cackles loudly on the other end, and with a huff Dean ends the call.

"Nosy old man," Dean mutters under his breath, but he smiles before taking another sip of his beer. Across the bar an attractive man with short, dirty blonde shot  Dean a sultry look, before walking towards him _. Let him down easy,_  Dean tells himself.

"What's cooking good looking?" Dean laughs at the pick up line before tuning around to face the man.

"Nothing much. You?" Dean replies, but not before glancing at the man.  _Blue eyes..but not as pret-_

"Dean?" A familiar voice asks from behind the stranger, and something in Dean tugs. Dean leans backwards and peers around the man.

"Castiel?!" Dean did an internal happy dance.  _Wait what? What am I thinking.._  Dean awkwardly clears his throat and wipes the excitement off his face.

"Fancy seeing you here Cas." Castiel gives a small nod, before offering a tight lipped smile to Dean. 

"Cas? You guys know each other? Cassie, you've been holding out on me!" The stranger drapes an arm around Castiel, and Dean found himself short from pushing the man away.  _Seriously, what has gotten into me?_

"Well, I'll uh. I've gotta go now. I'll stop bothering you two." Castiel shoots Dean a sad look, before quickly backing out of the bar.

"C-" Dean finds himself out of his chair, but didn't know what to say. The stranger shoots him a knowing look.

"I'm his cousin, Balthazar. Look, I can tell you obviously have a thing for Cassie there, so I'll back off. Treat him right or I'll castrate you eh?" Balthazar gives Dean a serious look, before losing the serious face and grinning. 

 "I have no id-" Balthazar rolls his eye at Dean.

"Look. I'm not gay or bi, okay? I mean, I've tried a thing or two with men.." Dean says this part quietly.

"But it was just for experiment sake." Dean finishes, the slight waver in his voice giving away his uncertainty.

"Keep telling yourself that." Balthazar turns and grabs a napkin, before scribbling two numbers on it.

"Here. The top one is Castiel's. The bottom one is mine. Call me if you need help eh? Don’t screw this up." Balthazar looks at Dean from top to bottom once more, before sighing and leaving the bar. Dean stares at his retreating back, a thousand thoughts running through his mind, and each and of one them having to do with a certain bright, blue eyed man,  with beautiful, mussed up hair. He is so majorly f*cked. Dean lifts two fingers, his desperation for alcohol clear in his eyes.

"Two shots of purple nurples please." Dean face plants on to the bar table, earning himself a few concerned looks, and sighs loudly.  _I don’t even know what's happening to me anymore. That man...that man has completely captivated me. Lord help me. Help me get through sessions with him without jumping that stupidly beautiful man. Hell, help me get through the night without thinking about his unbelievably blue eyes._ Dean takes another sip of the beer before scoffing to himself.  _F*ck, I'm not even religious._  He downs the two shots and tosses money on the counter. He gets up to leave, but not before quickly stuffing the napkin in his pocket before leaving the bar.  _So, so f*cked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: eloquentfk!


	6. Misunderstandings (Castiel's POV)

Castiel jerked awake when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Castiel yells from the bed, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Cassie you know I cant 't hear you when you talk into the pillow!" Balthazar yelled through the door. Castiel's door opens and Balthazar saunters in, before roughly stripping Castiel of his blanket.

"Get up we're going out!" Balthazar states excitedly, before pushing Castiel off the bed. Castiel lands with a grunt, grumbling under his breath before pushing himself off the floor.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks as he pulls clothes on, his eyes still glued shut.

"….A bar. Crowley's." Balthazar's voice lowers significantly, before quickly pulling a puppy dog face. Castiel stops mid-dressing, and opens his eyes.

"Ugh darn it Balth, you know I got banned from a bar cause of you last time." Castiel shoots Balthazar a accusing look, before running his hand through his hair.

"Actually… you were the one who decided to go on a bender and drink the whole bar dry…" Balthazar chuckles at the memory, ignoring the glare that Castiel gives him.

"Chop chop Cassie, let's go." Castiel rolls his eyes before following Balthazar out the apartment, and drives off to Crowley's.

\--

By the time they reached Crowley's, Castiel's bladder was ready to burst.

"Hurry up and park Balthazar!" Castiel yells, practically shaking in the passenger seat with urgency. Before Balthazar even properly parks the car, Castiel pushes open the car door and jumps out.

"You crazy asshole!" Balthazar yells as Castiel makes a beeline for the bar. Pulling open the wooden door, Castiel runs inside and heads for the bathroom, barely giving a second glance to the man sitting at the bar.

Once Castiel came out, he sighed in relief before looking for his cousin. Probably going after his next conquest, Castiel thinks to himself, before rolling his eyes. He stalks towards the spiked up mop of sandy hair at the bar, and reaches out and taps Balthazar. Before Castiel  could open his mouth however, he gets a good look at the man Balthazar was talking to.

"Dean?" Castiel asked in surprise, and he feels a surge of happiness, before the realization of what he was interrupting set in. Castiel glanced towards the bar, where Balthazar's hand was reaching towards Dean. He felt  something in his stomach drop.  _He's not yours Castiel. You don't have  the right to feel betrayed_. Castiel repeats this in his head, as pain and shock slowly infiltrates his system. He takes a step back.

"Castiel?!" Castiel smiled weakly at  Dean, and his panic begins to increase.  _This can't be happening._

"Fancy seeing you here Cas." Castiel gives a small nod, before offering a tight lipped smile. All he wanted to do was push Balthazar away, and claim Dean as his own.  _Stop it. What has gotten into you Castiel? Balthazar is your cousin. And Dean, he'd never go for someone like you._

"Cas? You guys know each other? Cassie, you've been holding out on me!" Balthazar grins, before draping an arm around Castiel. Castiel takes another step back, making Balthazar's arm drop off his shoulder. He barely notices the confused glance Balthazar shoots him .

"Well, I'll uh. I've gotta go now. I'll stop bothering you two." Castiel shoots Dean a sad look, and rushes out the bar. This is absolutely the worst night ever. Castiel speed walks past Balthazar's car, and quickly hails a passing taxi. 

"Take me to a bar, far away from this one," Castiel tells the driver, before leaning back into the seat.  _I'm getting wasted tonight_ , Castiel thinks to himself, and closes his eyes when he feel s them burning.  _I'm going to drink until I can't remember those eyes._


	7. Bender (castiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos done with SAT1 for life? Heck yeah. That's right. :D Sorry for the late update, but here's another one in Castiel's POV! Excuse my grammar and all the cussing. Btw, thanks to everyone who sent me reminders! Love y'all! I do appreciate all your comments or if youre even still reading. THANK YOU!

When Castiel woke up he wanted to kill somebody. He felt as if his head had got run over by a freaking truck. Multiple times.  Castiel groans loudly, before looking around him.  _At least I'm at home_  Castiel thinks to himself.

"CASSIE!" Balthazar yells from somewhere in the house.

"Shut up!" Castiel pleads into the pillow. Right at that moment, his alarm clock started to ring loudly. Balthazar's cackle echoes through out the flat.

"I HATE YOU!" Castiel yells this time, before cringing at the pounding in his head from yelling. He reaches out blindly, hand smacking the bed side table for the clock before picking it up.

"7 AM? BALTHAZAR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" Castiel begrudgingly pushes himself out of the bed.

"CASSIE!" Balthazar kicks the door open. Castiel yelps, and tumbles off the bed.

"Graceful as f*ck Cass- clearly you being a ballerina doesn’t help you for sh*t." Castiel grunts angrily, about to yell when he noticed what was in Balthazar's hands.

"GIVE ME THAT BURGER! COFFEE!" Castiel makes grabby hands before flying across the room.

"You're forgiven Balth," Castiel says with his mouth full, petting Balthazar's head happily with one hand while eating. Castiel quickly devours the burger before downing the coffee. Balthazar just chuckles fondly and shakes his head before leaving the room.

"You have a lesson with Dean today, don’t forget Cas!" Balthazars yells,  putting an emphasis on Dean's nickname for Castiel.

"Oh, and you look like shit too Cassie." Balthazar winks before leaving the house with a bang, laughing the entire way out.

"F*ck my life!" Castiel yells, before flopping onto his bed.

"I hate life, so so much."

\--------------

When Castiel finally forced himself out of the vicinity of his home, he was practically dragging his feet along the asphalt towards his old, banged up Mustang. He drove a lot slower than usual, not really wanting to  face Dean after running last night. Plus, Balthazar was right, he looked like shit--to put it mildly. His hair refused to cooperate with him, and his usually bright blue eyes was a shade of dull blue. He had dark eye bags beneath his eyes- not to mention his blood shot eyes. He had downed two aspirins and three black coffees, and he was still tired. Usually his hangovers went away in an hour or so, but this time he seemed to be both physically and emotionally drained.

 

When Castiel stopped in front of the dance studio, all he really wanted to do was turn the car around and go back home. He sat there in his musty smelling car, just staring at the green building, which  _hey, looked a lot like the shade of Dean's eyes_  his brain supplied unhelpfully.   _What could possibly go wrong?_  Castiel nods to himself, before getting out the car.

 

And because the universe hated him, he tripped out of his car. Literally. If Castiel thought things couldn't get worse, then he was clearly wrong and naïve, because the next thing he knew, he was looking at a pair of very familiar looking shoes. He internally groans to himself--- _just my luck._

 

"You okay there Cas?" Dean asks, barely holding back his chuckle as he reaches his hand out towards Castiel. Castiel  begrudgingly takes the hand, and with a hard haul he is back on his feet. Oh… and very close to Dean as well. Their faces were inches from each others, and Castiel couldn't help but observe Dean's face up close. Dean's green eyes had different specks of color, and his eyes were crinkled with laughter. From here, Castiel also realized that Dean had freckles. Dean's face began to smooth out, and Castiel watched as Dean's pupil began to darken. Dean began to lean closer to Castiel, and Castiel was about to close his eyes when--

 

"I look like shit today." Castiel announced loudly, and almost smacked himself in the face for his word vomit, because  _Dean fricking Winchester was about to kiss him damn it._  Dean jerks back abruptly, and his pupils change back to its normal color. Dean huffs out a laugh before taking a step back, observing Castiel. Without warning Dean's hands shoot out and fixes Castiel's tie, and once he's done he pats Castiel's shoulder and smiles.

"I've got a shirt you can borrow, since yours is uh, all wet." Dean grins and walks towards his car, expecting Castiel to follow. Still slightly flustered and confused, Castiel glances down, and  _wow, he was soaking wet._  Castiel could feel the water from the puddle he fell into slowly seep into his dance shirt beneath, and just.  _Seriously f*ck his life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so wow, Castiel has crap luck huh? btw follow me at eloquentfk for updates or just to tweet reminders! it must be annoying to have to remind me all the time, i apologize


	8. Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yes I know its been forever... hope you enjoy and wish me luck on exams?

Dean's POV

Dean watched a dripping wet and red faced Castiel walk into the bathroom, and fuck if that wasn't cute he didn't know what was. Wait what? Dean shook the thought out of his head as he began to shake his legs impatiently.

 When Castiel walked out, he refused to meet Dean's eyes. Castiel's eyes were stubbornly casted downwards, and even when Dean would search for Castiel's eyes, he would avert them. The tint of pink on Castiel's face only traveled further down , disappearing beneath Dean's black tee, and Dean couldn’t help but  grin.

"Shall we get started? Or are we going to do some more trust falls" Dean asks with a teasing tone, before pushing himself off the wall. Castiel shoots Dean a quick glare and mutely nods, before casting his eyes downward again.  Slowly Castiel shuffles towards Dean, before stopping in the middle of the room. Slowly, Castiel's baby blue eyes tilted up to meet  Dean's. Son of a bitch.Watching Castiel stand there with Dean's black tee  hanging loosely off his shoulders, Dean couldn't suppress what came over him. Dean stalked to the middle of the room, and didn't stop until he was toe to toe, and chest to chest with Castiel. Castiel almost stumbled back in surprise, but Dean's hand shot out and caught his arm.

"God, why are you so fucking beautiful?" Dean breathes out, and Castiel jerks back in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"Don't use God's name in v-" Before Castiel could finish, Dean surged forward and cut Castiel off by placing his lips on Castiel's. Castiel barely managed to finish his word onto Dean's lips, before they were kissing. Just as Dean moved his hand to Castiel's hair, Castiel suddenly pulled away and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelped as his head jerked to the left, still slightly dazed from their kiss. He cringed at how much his cheeks throbbed. That boy can seriously pack apunch, Dean thinks to himself as he rubbed his cheeks. He turned his face back around, just to be met with Castiel's anger blazing through his eyes.

"Get. Out."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? also remember to follow me on twitter at eloquentfk or tumblr at bookem-assbutt.tumblr.com!


	9. Brunette with Long Hair, That's Not Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! ENJOY :D
> 
> *Castiel ends up leaving the room first*

Castiel POV

 _Who does that boy think he is?_  Castiel angrily stomped towards his car.  _He thinks he can kiss me right after he had intercourse with my cousin? Though, you did enjoy that ki- shut up brain!_  Castiel dove into his car when he spotted Dean running towards him.  He jammed his keys into the ignition and turned. Nothing happened. Castiel groaned loudly before smacking his dashboard in desperation.

"Not now of all times!"

 Castiel kept turning the ignition, listening to his car protest in exhaustion as Dean got closer, and closer. Just as Dean was about to reach him, Castiel's car sputtered to life, and Castiel peeled out of the car park.

"Oh thank the heavenly lord, I love you so much right now" Castiel mumbled under his breath, as he sped his way home.

-

 When he got home, Castiel charged into his room, quickly pulled out a duffel bag and stuffed clothes into it. He ran out to the kitchen, grabbed a post it and scribbled a note for Balthazar.

 

Going to be gone in for few days. Back soon.

Castiel

 

Castiel rushed to his car, and honestly, he didn't know why he was rushing but he was. He carelessly tossed his duffel bag into the backseat, and drove off. His usually immaculate self had become a mess, his hair tousled and Dean's t-shirt rumpled and not even sitting on right. As he drove towards the train station, Castiel couldn't help but think of Dean. Stupid stupid Dean, and his stupid stupid eyes and stupidly  gorgeous face.

 

11 hours of train ride later

 

The taxi pulled up into the driveway of a  large, ostentatiously decorated, Christmas themed house. Castiel grabbed his bag and the taxi haphazardly  screeched the car to a stop, before Castiel quickly paid and jumped out. Running towards the house, impatiently Castiel knocked on the door, shivering in the cold as he shifted from feet to feet. And honestly, how has Dean got him so distracted that he only noticed that it was so cold out? Suddenly, the door opened and Castiel stumbled back in surprise.

"Y-you're a brunette with long hair, but you're definitely not Gabriel," Castiel managed to stutter out.

"No, I'm not." The tall man grinned in amusement.

"You must be Castiel then." The man nodded to himself, before he stepped aside and let Castiel in.

 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?" Castiel asked, as he entered the house. 

"Oh, I'-"

"Cassie, is that you?" Gabriel's voice rudely cuts off the man.

"Yes, Gabriel. And before you so kindly interrupted, this man was about to tell me who he was!" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes. This is my hot piece of as-" The man shot Gabriel a glare before cutting in.

"I'm Samuel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! BTW, person with the best christmas/gift gets the next chapter dedicated to them hahaha <3 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: bookem-assbutt.tumblr.com or twitter: eloquentfk 
> 
> Love y'all!


	10. lets play cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone so long guys. I'd lost all inspiration and had intense writer's block. Also been so caught up with school and exams I kind of just had no time. I had written this chapter a month or two before, but it got deleted as I had to turn in my school computer. Anyways, its summer now so I have more time to write now. Also, if you're still reading this, thank you so much <3\. Thanks to happyteapanda for beta'ing; this ones for you :)

Dean’s POV

Dean cussed out loud as he watched Castiel’s car peel out of the parking lot. Frenzied, he texted Balthazar before running to his car, and then gunned it out of the lot. By the time Dean reached the road however, Castiel’s car was already gone.   
“SON OF A B*TCH!” Dean ran his hands through his hair in frustration, before slowly pulling his car over to the side. His phone dinged, and the only words he read were “Get packed.” Dean sighed, before setting his course for home.   
———  
———   
He held the ticket tightly in his hands, huddled into his jacket as he rushed on to the train. His phone beeped again.   
‘Head to Jo’s Haven once you settle down.” Dean sighed heavily again, before shoving his phone into his pocket. Was he really going to do this? Chase after a guy he barely knew? Not to point out the fact that this guy punched him?! Doubt made him want to exit the train and get on with his life, perhaps get a new therapist and score some with the willing girls back at the bars. There was just something he couldn’t shake, a feeling that he needed to go through with this. To hell with it. What has he got to lose anyway? What is there to go back to? His alcoholic, abusive dad? His empty apartment? Or his broken dreams? Dean sat down at the window seat, determined, before plugging in his earphones and kicked back for a long ride. 

Castiel’s POV:   
Castiel quickly unpacked his things in Gabriel’s guest bedroom before joining his brother downstairs.   
“So Cassie. What ails your poor mind this time?” Gabriel dramatically exclaims as he propped his head upon his clasped hands. Samuel awkwardly sets tea down in front of everyone, before quickly sitting down on seat next to Gabriel.   
“I uh-“ Castiel shot a quick glance at Samuel. Samuel put his hands up as if in surrender, and moved to get off the couch.  
“No no, its fine Samuel. Its your house, and I really don’t mind you here for this conversation. You’re practically family now!” Castiel smirked at Gabriel, before letting out a laugh at Samuel’s blushing face.  
“Please call me Sam, Castiel. Samuel was my grandfather.” Castiel gave a slight nod as he sobered up.  
“I’ll start from the beginning then. An old friend of mine asked me for a favor, to help his god son recover from his football injury. I ju-“ Sam cut Castiel off.  
“It wouldn’t be the infamous Dean Winchester, would it?” Sam’s whole body was tense, and he looked like he was ready to bolt. Gabriel rubbed Sam’s leg soothingly, but not before giving him a disapproving look for interrupting.   
“Yes…Do you know him?” Castiel slightly cocked his head to the side, staring at Sam curiously.  
“I- ah- not personally no.” Sam seemed to force himself to relax back into the couch, before signaling for Castiel to continue.  
“I saw him flirting with Balth at a bar, and the next thing I know he kissed m-“   
“He did what now?!” This time Sam leapt forward off the couch, almost in Castiel’s face. His whole face was contorted and different emotions seem to flit across his face, his body taut and his fists clenched at his sides. Gabriel shot Sam a look, and Sam quickly took an exit.   
“He’ll be okay. Don’t worry about him, he’s just…stressed these days.” Gabriel awkwardly cleared his throat, before his phone began to blast 'Pour Some Sugar on Me.’ He quickly picked up the call, giving Castiel an apologetic look and mouthing the word “Balthazar.”   
“Yes…he’s with me right now. I- wait you did what!? Are you stupid? Oh.. I see. Fine. Yeah, talk to you later.” Gabriel hung up quickly before turning to face Castiel again.   
“So let’s go get a drink yeah? Theres a good bar in town.” Not even waiting for Castiel’s reply, Gabriel dragged him off the couch and headed for the door.  
“Going out Sammy! Be back later!” Gabriel screamed, grabbing both his and Castiel’s coat as they headed out the door.   
“I don’t think its a good idea Gabriel!” Castiel protested as he was manhandled towards the car.  
“What do you mean not a good idea? Its an awesome idea!” Gabriel shoved Castiel into the passenger seat before getting in himself, and driving towards town. Castiel slumped into his seat, defeated, and wondering to himself why he was always getting shoved into bars. It’s going to be a long night tonight, Castiel thought to himself, sighing as he looked out the window.


	11. Jo's Haven

Dean:   
Dean quickly scanned the bar before plopping down on a stool. Of course Balthazar wasn’t here. Was this some sort of joke to him? Dean signaled the bartender.  
“Give me whatever your strongest drink here is uh.. Jo. Your bar?” The bartender eyed him skeptically.   
“Mom’s. And sure…Just watch your limit boy, I don’t wanna have to carry your drunk ass out of here.” Dean scoffed.   
“Yeah that ain’t gonna happen. Fiesty, I like you! I’m Dean.” The bartender gave him a nod before she slid his drink towards him.   
“You from out of town?” Jo propped her elbows up on the bar table and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean sipped his drink and relished the burn for a bit before he replied.  
“Yeah, quite far from here actually.”   
“What brings you to our uh..quaint little town then? Famous guy like you.” Jo asked as she mixed up someone else’s drink from behind the bar. Dean cringed a little.  
“Ah so you do know who I am then...I’m here looking for someone…” Dean took a big gulp of his drink, coughing a little before chugging the rest of it.   
“Woah, slow down there man, these are some strong drinks.” Dean signaled for another one.   
“This won’t end up on the news will it?” Dean asked as he paid for the the two drinks.  
“Nah, what’s said to the bartender stays with the bartender.” Dean nodded and downed his current drink as well. The room started to tilt a little, but Dean signaled for another one against his better judgement. Jo gave him a warning look before handing him another. As the drinks started to take its effect on him, Dean slowly found himself spilling everything to the bartender.

Castiel’s POV:  
By the time Castiel and Gabriel had reached the bar, Castiel was ready to explode. The whole car ride he had interrogated Gabriel, in an attempt to find out what was going on. Knowing Gabriel though, definitely nothing good. Gabriel only kept his sh*t eating grin on his face, and waggled his fingers while replying “patience is virtue, young grasshopper” repeatedly. 

When they finally pulled into the lot of Jo’s Haven Castiel practically leapt out the car. He strode purposefully toward the bar, and yanked open the shoddy wooden door just to met with the glorious sight of…. A very drunk Dean Winchester. Castiel growled under his breath, and slowly backed out of the bar. The bartender glanced at him before turning her attention back to Dean. Castiel clenched his fists, just to be suddenly shoved inside by Gabriel. Castiel stumbled in with a cry, drawing attention from every person in the bar.  
“Cassss?” He heard Dean slur happily. Castiel shut his eyes tightly before straightening out and replying.  
“Hi Dean.” 

TBC


	12. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMRW IS MY BIRTHDAYYYYY :D   
> ANNDDD you might want chocolate for this. #angsty

Special Chapter

Sam’s POV

When Castiel started talking about the football player, Sam already had a sinking feeling Castiel was talking about his brother. His older brother who he hasn’t seen in years. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he sat against the door, his face buried in his arms. He knows he owes Castiel an apology, Castiel didn’t deserve that and most of all, it wasn’t his fault. Sam sighed, and leaned his head back, thudding it against the door. He couldn’t hold back the choking sobs that wracked his body as the memories re-surfaced once more.  
-  
Ever since Sam was young he knew he was different. He realized when he was eight, and got punched in the face when he commented on how pretty Tony’s eyes were. It didn’t make him feel better that Dean saw and busted Tony’s nose, nor did the look Dean shot him when Tony sat on the ground screaming “HES A FREAK!” with his tears making a trail down his muddy face. From there on out Sam had always pretended to like girls, taking cues from Dean’s actions on how to act all throughout his underclassmen years. But all of that went out the window when he met Jesse. Beautiful, out of his league, blonde hair and blue eyed Jesse. Sam told himself right then, the moment he laid eyes on Jesse, that he was the one. He indulged Sam when Sam began to rant about which laws he wanted to change, sat there and listened as Sam practiced for his debate speech, tossing rebuttals at Sam for practice. Sam loved the way Jesse’s eyes lit up in AP Biology, the way he’d lean in and listened, and loved how only his biology notes were meticulously written with different colored pens. Sam loved the proud little grins Jesse would toss Sam’s way when he scored a goal in soccer, and also the silly little dance after their team won a game.   
Sam remembered sitting with Jesse in Sam’s room, their notes sprawled across the floor as they studied for their exams. Jesse had gotten a smudge on his nose, and Sam leaned in chuckling to rub it off. Sam couldn’t help what he had done next, leaning in closer to kiss Jesse- the moment Sam had been waiting for since he had met Jesse. Sam had gotten so caught up in the moment that he didn’t hear the heavy thud of his father’s combat boots, and the sound of the door knob turning. By the time he realized it was too late, his father had seen, and gave an angry cry of indignation.   
“I DIDN’T SPEND ALL THAT TIME WORKING TO RAISE A-A DISGRACE! YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THE WINCHESTER NAME!” John angrily strode forward, seizing both Sam and Jesse by the arm.   
“DEAN WINCHESTER!” John yelled out, as he dragged the two boys out of Sam’s room. Sam remembered hearing Dean’s hurried footsteps up the stairs, his gym bag still slung across his shoulders as he reached Sam’s room.  
“Dad? Sammy?” Dean glanced between the two, then looked Jesse. Dean’s worried face turned emotionless as the situation dawned on him.  
“I ASKED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF SAMMY, AND YOU LET HIM HANG OUT WITH THIS DEGENERATE? THIS BOY’S GAY-NESS IS RUBBING OFF ON YOUR BROTHER!” John roughly shoved Jesse to the ground, ignoring the cry of pain Jesse made when a loud crack was heard. Sam cried out and struggled against his father’s grip.   
“Dean PLEASE, help him! It’s not his fault its mine Dean PLEASE!” John yanked Sam backwards and pushed him into the corner of his room. Dean started forward towards Sam but John used his foot and nudged Jesse at him.  
“Call his parents and get him out of my face.” Dean threw his gym bag on the ground and quickly picked up Jesse and left the room. Both Sam’s and Jesse’s screams echoed throughout the house.   
“DEAN PLEASE! DON’T TELL THEM PLEASE! THEY’RE HOMOPHOBIC!” Sam ran forward to chase Dean, but John kicked him back down.   
“STAY HERE ‘TILL DEAN COMES BACK!” Sam curled up in a ball, sobbing as he waited for his brother’s return.  
It seemed like eternity when he heard Dean’s foot steps again. John glared at Dean.   
“They..they know father. I told them.” Sam cried out in anguish.  
“YOU RUINED HIS LIFE DEAN! I HA- HATE YOU!” Dean flinched at the words.   
“I think it’s high time we punished Samuel.” Sam heard the sound of John’s metal clipped belt coming off. Sam began to scramble back.  
“Dad WAIT!” in a panicked frenzy, Dean somehow maneuvered in front of Sam. The first whip landed on Dean’s shoulder.   
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT DEAN! MOVE OR I’LL PUNISH YOU TOO!”   
“HE’S MY RESPONSIBILITY BUT I DIDN’T HELP RAISE A FAGGOT!” The moment the words came out of his mouth Dean regretted it. There’s no way Sam would ever forgive him now.  
“Fine. Then YOU punish him.” John stepped back, handing the belt to Dean. Dean froze.  
“Punish him, or both of you gets punished, starved, and I’ll stop paying for that little sh*t over there.” John grinned maliciously. Shaking, Dean threw the belt on the ground. Dean didn’t use the belt, but it was the first time Dean had ever raised his hands on Sammy. Sure Dean softened the blows, and the hits weren’t even half as hard as John’s, but Sam had never felt so betrayed and empty inside. Dean was supposed to be the one to help and protect him. Dean was his older brother, he has always been there for Sam. The hollow-ness swallowed Sam as he spaced out. He pretends that he never saw the tears rolling down Dean’s face. 

The next day when Sam went to school, he found out that Jesse’s parents had taken him out of school. Jesse had been sent to camp. The whole day Sam couldn’t help but think to himself how much he hated his life, hated Dean, and most of all, hated his father. That same night Sam packed his bags, stole money from Dean’s stash, and ran away. He didn’t even look back.


	13. winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait- unedited. trying to finish this before new season comes out. don't know whats with the formatting its not letting me change it >;(

CAS:  
Dean stumbled towards him happily, seeming to have forgotten whatever woes he had been telling the bartender about.  
“CASSSS! Hey, woah hello.” Dean leered as he collapsed onto Castiel. The strong scent of alcohol made Castiel grimace.  
“Purtyyyyy blueeeee eyes” Dean chuckled to himself.  
“I think you should sit down. I can’t deal with this right now.” Gabriel snickered in the back.  
“Good catch Cassie.” Castiel pretended to not hear Gabriel, and plopped Dean back to his original seat, before sitting next to him.  
“C-Cas” Dean hiccupped. “I wus jus t-tellun uh Jo ‘ere ‘bout my b-baby brother!” Dean shot him a shit-eating grin, as if he wasn’t slurring all his words and that everything was right in the world. Dean turned back to Jo. “Where wus ah?” Jo shot Dean an exasperated look before sighing.  
“Your brother always dreamed of becoming a lawyer?” She replied, as she slid a tequila shot towards Castiel. He nodded his thanks.  
“Ah, yes. S-sammy boy,” Gabriel who had sat down next to Castiel, visibly stiffened. “Alwayssss did wery well in school, that nurd.” Dean giggled himself before continuing.  
“I misss himmm” Dean slurred, as he thumped his head onto the bar table. Jo looked taken back by the sudden mood swing, and glanced at Castiel for help. He shrugged. He just wanted to drink himself into oblivion right now, and maybe kill Gabriel when they got home. At this moment, Sam slipped into the bar, though not unnoticed by the two Novak brothers. Gabriel glanced at Sam, seeming to communicate with his eyes.  
“Where is he now?” Jo asked tentatively, sneakily switching Dean’s cup for water.  
“H-he left! He left usss. It wus all mah fault.” A tear slipped down Dean’s face.  
“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, Dean.” Castiel quickly responded, reaching his hand out to awkwardly pat Dean’s back. He didn’t know what to do- at the same time he was trying so hard to be mad at Dean, but also couldn’t help but feel bad for this beautiful, green eyed man. Dean turned to face him.  
“You DUN’T UNDE-R UNDERSTAND! He was my resp-responsib-bility!” Dean didn’t seem fazed but his inability to form his words properly as he kept going. “I wus supposed to protect him, I pr-promised I would! But I f-fucked up and now he’s gone!” Dean threw his hands in the air, as if trying to emphasize his point. Now, Dean seemed like he was in hysterics.  
“My fault,” he repeatedly muttered under his breath, as he started banging his head on the wall as if punishing himself. As Castiel was about to grab him and make him stop, Sam stepped in.  
“Dean! Hey! Stop it!” Sam grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket, tugging him back. Dean stumbled off the stool, and stumbled back to face the new stranger. Castiel and Gabriel gaped at Sam with open mouths.  
“Sammy Sam?” Castiel mouthed to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded grimly.  
“Look at yourself, Dean, how could you let yourself be like this? What are you even doing?” Sam began chastising Dean, a bitch face mixed with an unreadable emotion graced his face. But Dean wasn’t even listening. Castiel watched as Dean looked up blearily at his brother, seeming to be thinking hard.  
“Dean this is unac-“ Dean cut Sam off.  
“Ya know? Youu’d look awfully like whut S-sammy would all gr-grown up an’ stuff. Long huir an’ tall an’ all,” Dean said, reaching out his hands towards Sam’s face, as he smiled sadly to himself. Sam flinched, as a look of guilt and pain replaced the anger on his face. Castiel shoved Gabriel back onto his seat before he could get to two brothers.  
Dean fondly patted Sam’s face, too drunk to realize the truth. Sam’s eyes started to water- he shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Dean any longer.  
“Good boy…always been a good boy…my baby brother was my pride… I’m sorry…so so sorry…” Dean muttered as his hands slowly fell. His body soon followed, and Sam didn’t hesitate to catch him.


	14. The Night After

Everything seemed to hurt when Dean woke. The pounding behind his eyes seemed to only intensify when he tried to open them, and the light streaming through the windows were currently blinding. His injured leg is throbbing in pain, and so is somewhere on his ribs. His mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls in it, and even his throat stung when he swallowed. He bet his mouth smelled like crap right now.

“Ugh… what the fuck” Dean groaned as he slowly pushed himself off the bed, blearily rubbing his eyes with his right as his left hand reached to the other side of the bed- checking to see if he had fucked up again this time, no pun intended. At first all things seemed good, until his hand hit what seemed to be like someone’s head. Shit. Was he at someone else’s house? Who’s room is this? Better yet, who was next to him? 

He held his breath as he slowly turned his head towards the black tousled hair figure next to him. Castiel….Cas?! Now Dean was definitely awake. He quickly lifted the covers and checked-then sighed in relief when he saw he was still in his boxers. Good, that was not how he wanted their first time to go. Wait, fir- Castiel moaned next to him. 

“Why does my head hurt so frigging much?” Dean froze and watched as Castiel slowly woke up. 

“Yeah, tell me abou-“ Castiel yelped and flew out of bed, but not before getting tangled in the blankets and pulling everything with him as he fell in a heap on the ground. Castiel’s shirt was ripped right down the middle, his hair an insane mess as he stared wide eyed at Dean from the floor.

“We both still have our clothes on, Cas” Dean informed him while holding back his laughter, and Castiel’s face seemed a little less panicked. All of a sudden, the door swung open and slammed into the wall with a bang.

“RISE AND SHINE LADIES!!!!!” Gabriel yelled, manically laughing as he quickly dodged out of the room. 

“FUCK YOU!” Dean and Castiel simultaneously yelled back, holding their heads in pain as they both tried to orientate themselves. 

“BREAKFAST IS READY IDIOTS!” A reply came from somewhere within the house. Castiel groaned loudly as he got up. 

“Bathroom is down the hall to your right, Dean. Towels in the cabinets inside and extra toothbrush too.” Dean nodded his thanks and left the room. He wasn’t paying much attention as he opened the bathroom door, and was met with someone’s bare chest. 

“Woah I’m sorry man, I-“ Dean began stammering as he stepped back.   
“Dean.” Immediately Dean’s head whipped up, headache forgotten as he made eye contact with the set of familiar, but older looking brown eyes. 

“Sammy…?” Dean breathed out quietly as Sam cringed a little at the name he hasn’t heard in years. 

“We…we can talk later Dean,” Sam quickly replied, and disappeared into a room. Castiel stood at the edge of the door, watching the scene unfold from the other end of the hall. Castiel watched as Dean stood there looking defeated, seeming to remember last night’s events as he held his head in defeat. Castiel quickly ducked back into the room when Dean turned back towards the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
